Dudosa decisión
by Inavoig
Summary: Eren estaba vacilante respecto a lo que haría, por su mente la idea de terminar con Erwin jamás le cruzó por la mente, pero al parecer a él si. Rivaille intentara sacarle provecho a la situación mientras Jaeger sufre en silencio. ¿Podrá ganará el corazón del joven castaño? o Smith estará ahí para impedírselo.


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenece, su autor es Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** **ERWIN X EREN **Drama, mucho drama. Fluff (?) **  
**

**Aclaraciones: **No sé si cuente pero es como una continuación de mi otro One-shot "Una gran recompensa". No es necesario que leas la otra, pero esa tiene lemon (?).

**Notas: Kai-Kagamine** me incitó mucho a hacer continuación y hasta me daba ideas, gracias. Espero te guste ~

* * *

Erwin y él habían estado llevando una agradable relación amorosa. A pesar de las constantes quejas de Mikasa sobre estar con una persona mayor, y las burlas de Jean por ser el pasivo.

Nada de eso mermaba la felicidad que le embriagaba todo su ser. Un maravilloso año con un ser tan agradable, carismático e inteligente. Claro que toda relación tenía altas y bajas, sobre todo porque él aun era un muchacho sin ninguna experiencia a cuestas, con las hormonas revolucionadas y un carácter fuerte que muchas veces chocaba con la personalidad dominante de Smith.

Pero gracias a la vida, el rubio era tan paciente y maduro que sabía sobrellevar todos los arranques que su persona solía tener. Sobre todo las inseguridades, ¿quién no podría tenerlas al saber como era su pareja? Amaba con todo su inexperto corazón a Erwin, le respetaba como persona, le admiraba por su trabajo y le adoraba como pareja.

Todo eso no era por sólo tener un cuerpo de ensueño o un atractivo bastante notorio. A parte de todas las ya mencionadas cualidades, también amaba sus defectos.

Cómo que era malo expresando sentimientos, que le daban celos su extraña amistad con Rivaille o que se la pasaba "comprando" su cariño con pequeños –según el rubio— detalles. A "pequeños" detalles se refiere a un auto, que obviamente está muy bien guardado en casa de su novio. Él ya le ha dicho que no es necesario tanto derroche hacia su persona, que él sólo quería un noviazgo normal.

Pero quizá todo eso se verá opacado, no por celos, no por inseguridades y no por Rivaille (aunque cueste creerlo), sino mas bien; por su madre.

Como era costumbre, Smith había pasado por Eren a la escuela y le llevo a su casa, con el cuidado correspondiente de dejarle unas cuadras antes por petición de Eren. Él aun no tenia el valor para decirle a su madre que salía con un hombre, como era obvio, a Erwin le incomodaba toda esa situación, él siempre ha querido tener cuentas claras con la vida y en este caso, con la señora Carla.

Pero el castaño insiste en dejarle así por el momento, no quiere causarle algún mal rato a su madre.

Smith aceptó, pero aun así en cada oportunidad que tenia trataba de convencerle.

Hasta ese día.

Carla vio con sorpresa a su único hijo ser besado por un hombre, el mismo hombre que vio hace algún tiempo atrás y que aun recuerda.

Dejo caer las bolsas con los productos que había comprado para hacer la comida, estas cayeron al piso haciendo un sonido bastante fuerte haciéndose notar.

La pareja volteo sorprendida por el estruendo y Eren pudo ver con horror la cara de su madre.

—¡Mamá!

—Yo, lo siento… yo —tartamudeo la mujer intentando procesar la situación mientras recogía los productos.

Eren inmediatamente trato de ayudarla.

—Señora, le ayudo —ofreció Erwin. Pero cuando intento tomar una lata Carla le apartó bruscamente la mano.

—No, puedo sola.

—Mamá, yo…

—Te espero en casa, Eren —dijo en todo serio mientras le arrebataba lo que había recogido del suelo y se iba con las bolsas a su hogar.

Eren soltó un suspiro mientras veía a su madre alejarse, su mirada se volvió entonces hacia su pareja, quien le miraba con gesto conciliador.

—Vamos, te acompaño.

—Quiero ir solo.

—No te voy a dejar, Eren. Ambos somos responsables y…

—Esto no habría pasado si no quisiera hacer todo por mi cuenta, al menos por esta vez, déjame arreglar algo donde si puedo hacerlo.

—No —rebatió firme—. Está vez lo resolveremos como es debido.

—Si… —dijo cohibido por el tonto imponente que usó. No quería que Erwin resolviera sus problemas, pero tampoco quería ofenderle prohibiéndole hablar con su madre, cosa que debieron hacer desde hace un tiempo atrás.

Pero en su mente un tanto infantil, pensaba que no debía pedirle permiso a nadie. Ya era mayor de edad y por lo tanto, preguntar si podía tener novia o novio… era algo que alguien de su edad no podía darse el lujo y, añadiéndole que salía con un hombre, provocaría el inminente decline de su madre sobre la relación que de ninguna manera podría soportar.

Llegaron en el auto, donde rápidamente Eren bajó sin esperar al rubio. Al llegar a la puerta de su hogar, aspiro todo lo que pudo en un intento por darse el valor que no fue capaz de conseguir y luego abrió la puerta, sintiendo la presencia del rubio detrás.

Su madre se encontraba en la cocina, en un extraño mutismo. Claro que él solo lo veía, ya que estaba acostumbrado al semblante alegre y cantarín que solía tener su madre en los labores del hogar.

—Creí haber dicho Eren, no otra persona.

—Si me permite, creo que esto debemos hablarlo. Soy la pareja de Eren y…

—Señor Smith. Smith, ¿cierto? —el rubio asintió—. Esto es cosa de familia, le pido que se vaya y me deje hablar con mi hijo.

—Mamá, queremos hablar.

—Hablemos, pero que él se vaya —señaló de forma despectiva al rubio—. No quiero verle, al menos no…

—Quiero ser formal —comenzó a hablar para poder persuadirla y continuar saliendo con Eren.

—Váyase.

—Mamá….

—A tu cuarto.

—¿Qué? ¡No soy un niño como para que me mandes a mi cuarto!

—Si quieren hablar, hablaremos por partes.

—¡Entonces me quedo!

—¡A tu cuarto! —gritó la mujer—. No estas en condiciones de gritarme, jovencito. Mientras vivas en esta casa respetaras mis reglas.

Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido, entonces volteo a ver a su pareja quien le asintió conciliador. El castaño se cruzo de brazos ofendido yéndose por un pasillo.

Carla al escuchar la puerta del cuarto de su hijo ser azotada supo que era el momento para hablar.

—Él todavía no entiende muchas cosas.

—Lo sé.

—No entiende sobre amor, pareja, ni si quiera sobre fraternidad.

—Lo sé.

—Es un desastre con sus sentimientos, es mayor de edad pero la madurez aun no le llega —razonó riéndose de su propio chiste.

—Estoy con Eren porque… —la mujer le cayó con un movimiento de mano.

—No quiero escuchar sus razones, es evidente que lo de ustedes no funcionara a largo plazo. Le pido que se aleje de mi hijo, confío en su raciocinio para no haber hecho algo de lo que seguramente Eren se arrepentirá después.

—Señora…

—No he terminado de hablar —expuso con enojo—. Él no ha experimentado el amor, señor Smith. Y el problema en todo esto es que son hombres. Eren aun puede encontrar el amor de una mujer, no le confunda más y deje que viva una vida normal.

—Eren es perfectamente normal, él sabe lo que le conviene.

—No, no lo sabe. Él cree estar enamorado, usted sólo llegó a confundiéndole. ¡Usted es un adulto, debería entenderlo! —dijo conteniendo el llanto—. Déjele libre, déjele escoger un camino por su cuenta.

—Nunca he intentado nada de lo que usted piensa, sólo se dio —contestó.

Ella piensa que él intento seducir a su hijo, que le obligo. Se sintió indignado y ofendido a partes iguales por el mal racionamiento de la mujer.

—Usted no tiene hijos, no puede entenderlo —dijo—. Que una persona mayor con experiencia llegue a la vida de uno de sus hijos, deslumbrándole y atrayéndole con un aire maduro. Eso fue lo que pasó.

—No puede saberlo.

—¿Y usted si? ¿Está cien por ciento seguro que el amor que le dice tener Eren no es influenciado por ser el primero en su vida? Piénselo, señor Smith.

—No debería cuestionar lo que su hijo quiere.

—Váyase —Erwin intentó acercarse pero la mujer se aparto con enojo—. ¡Váyase! ¿Quiere que llame a la policía?

—No es necesario, ya entendí. Gracias por su tiempo.

El hombre salió de la casa pensativo.

Recordó el rostro de Eren al saberse descubierto por su madre y entendió con bastante pesar que debía hacer lo correcto y como dijo Carla, alejarse por el bien del menor.

**.**

**.**

Erwin citó a Eren para poder hablar dos días después del incidente.

—¿Qué te dijo tu madre? —preguntó mientras le daba una gran mordida a su hamburguesa.

—Nada, no me habla y cada que intento hacerlo me ignora —comentó abatido, sin ponerle interés a la comida.

—Come.

—No tengo ganas.

Erwin suspiró viendo el semblante decaído de Eren, sus ojos verdes opacos cuando hace apenas unos días se encontraban llenos de vida. Brillantes, soñadores y un tanto infantiles.

—Eren, te amo —el joven le miró sonriéndole a duras penas—. Pero todo eso te hace daño.

—¿Qué?

—Terminemos.

—No, mi mamá no puede decidir sobre mi vida yo…

—Entonces démonos un tiempo.

—¡No! ¿Me dejas ahora cuando más te necesito?

—Si fueras mayor entenderías, ahora mismo no soy tu prioridad.

—¡Lo eres! ¡No soy un niño!

—Eren, por favor. Sé que estarás mucho mejor sin mi.

—No puedes saberlo, ¡no puedes! —alzó la voz con enojo y luego trató de controlarse a sabiendas de que no lograría nada con ello—. Podemos vivir juntos.

—No, Eren. ¿Quieres dejar a tu madre sola? —El rubio vio al chico negar varias veces—. Entonces mi opción es mejor.

—No, dejarme no es opción. ¡No lo es!

Erwin trato de tomar la mano que Eren mantenía en la mesa pero este la apartó de forma brusca.

—Comprende.

—Te odio —susurró dolido—. Te odio por querer alejarte sin motivo.

—Lo hay. Sabes que lo hay, Eren.

—¡Te odio! —gritó mientras se levantaba de su asiento y corría hacia la salida.

Las personas alrededor vieron confundidas la escena y luego volvieron a su comida.

El rubio espero paciente unos minutos antes de levantarse e irse de ahí.

No quería encontrarse con Eren, tampoco quería seguirle. Era un precio que pagar el "odio" que su ahora ex novio le profesó. Cuando entendiera mejor la situación probablemente contactaría con él, o no, por eso el dejo ir sin perseguirle. Aumentar un poco el dolor en Eren haría que ni siquiera pensara en la reconciliación.

Pero, ¿alguien piensa en el suyo?

Ama a Eren, caprichoso e inmaduro ser. Pues una maravillosa persona, quien no se caya cuando hay alguna injusticia, metiéndose en problemas por defender a otros. Impulsivo y testarudo pero con una gran y admirable valentía que le hace vibrar de orgullo a su corazón.

Así es Eren, y por eso mismo necesita dejarle madurar por su cuenta. Aunque se enorgullece de su pequeño amante.

Su cara se deformó al saberse anhelando la cercanía del castaño y eso que apenas hace unos cuantos minutos lo tuvo cerca.

Ojalá hubiese pedido un último beso.

**.**

**.**

Mikasa veía entristecida la mirada perdida de Eren, en cuanto supo que el rubio de cejas raras tío de Armin le había destrozado el corazón, intentó encontrarle para decirle unas cuantas verdades cargadas de profundo dolor, pero su amigo rubio le quitó el bat de las manos y le dijo que no le diría donde vive.

Ha pasado una semana y el castaño sigue igual, sin hablar, come poco y se salta algunas clases. Cuando su amigo les explicó el motivo rió irónicamente. ¿Por su bien? Cuál bien, si lo único que le ha hecho es provocarle depresión.

Ella le cuenta los suspiros que suelta, ese día ya van once y juntándolos con los de la semana ya son 126 suspiros que le hará pagar al atolondrado del ex novio cejas raras. ¡No puede creer que le haya resultado atractivo cuando le vio! Ahora quiere suicidarse y, de pasó, matarle.

Eren se despidió al terminar las clase, su trabajo queda cerca de la escuela.

Ha trabajado desde muy joven, pues su padre les abandonó cuando era pequeño. Su madre siempre trató de llenar el vacio que su progenitor les dejo, y con ello también las múltiples deudas. Pero el no quería hacerla cargar con todo, así que comenzó a trabajar y no ha parado desde entonces.

Erwin aceptaba eso muy a regañadientes, pues le decía que el tenia el suficiente dinero como para ayudarle. Es obvio que nunca aceptó y vaya que no se equivocó al respecto. ¿Ahora donde estaba Smith?

Seguramente con alguna mujer que satisficiera sus necesidades, o algún hombre…

¡Haya él! No comenzaría a auto lamentarse hoy ni nunca. Si Erwin le dejo era su problema.

No, realmente no. Era de dos y él es el que la estaba pasando mucho peor.

Su madre al enterarse del rompimiento le abrazo llorando, contenta al saber que "ese hombre corrupto" le había dejado.

Claro, la felicidad de su único hijo al parecer no le importaba. Pues ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la tristeza en su cara, ni su mirada opaca y los ojos llorosos. No lloró, pero vaya que si dolió.

Y seguía roto por dentro y dudaba mucho recuperar los fragmentos de su corazón destrozado en un buen tiempo.

Alzó la visto encontrándose con el pequeño mini súper en el que ahora trabajaba, entró saludando a Jean. Él fue quien le consiguió trabajo de medio tiempo en ese sitio, para luego dirigirse al almacén por unas cajas y acomodar las estanterías a medio vaciar.

Tarareó una canción en su mente para que el trabajo no se le hiciera tan pesado y no supo en que momento se había convertido en el pequeño espectáculo del local.

—Hombres fuertes, en acción. ¡Serán hoy! —canturreó en voz alta.

Se dio cuenta de su pequeño error cuando la cara estoica de Rivaille se asomó del otro lado por uno de los estantes vacios, y las señoras a su lado comprando algunas latas se rieron de él.

Con la cara roja de vergüenza tapó rápidamente por donde había visto a Levi y se dirigió a otro pasillo. Pero el hombre le interceptó antes de su huida del siglo.

—¿Canciones infantiles? —alzó una ceja interrogante, preguntándole por su pequeña demostración artística.

—¡Se me ocurrió! —trató de defenderse.

—No soy nadie para juzgarte.

Eren asintió en silencio aun avergonzado. ¡Que se lo trague la tierra! ¡O que Mulan llegue y derrote a Levi!

Vio de reojo al hombre que se encontraba viendo un punto fijo entre las latas de guisantes.

—¿Necesita algo? —tuvo que hablar, pues muy a su pesar era trabajador del lugar.

—Escuche de tu rompimiento con Erwin —comentó "casual". Claro que si a casual se refiere es con tono indiferente y directo al punto.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Sal conmigo —dijo de pronto. Esperando pacientemente por la respuesta.

—¿Afuera?

—Como pareja.

La seriedad con la se lo dijo hizo a Eren abrir los ojos sorprendido, parpadear confundido y explotar mentalmente.

Las señoras que se burlaron de él aun seguían ahí, cuchicheando sobre la juventud tan abierta y lo "guapo" que era ese hombre de traje.

Reacciono sólo para salir corriendo con las cajas de vuelta al almacén.

**.**

**.**

Jueves por la mañana y Eren estaba que moría de los nervios. Mikasa le comentó que sin querer Rivaille se había enterado de su tan repentina ruptura.

Cuando Mikasa le confirmo que habían terminado Rivaille vio el acto como una oportunidad para acercarse a Eren. En primera instancia, no esperaba encontrárselo tan pronto y su mente no procesó lo que le diría al encontrárselo, llevaban una relación de "amistad" extraña en la cual se trataban amablemente porque habían limado asperezas, sin embargo, también tenían una actitud de cazador y presa, cosa que Smith jamás vio con buenos ojos.

El hombre de pelo negro estaba a la espera de una oportunidad y la verdad nunca tuvo la intención de ocultarlo. Mikasa y Armin tenían que aguantar las constantes quejas que ambos familiares tenían hacia el contrario. Pues ambos hombres tenían como menta ser la pareja de Eren, y aunque uno ya lo era, el otro intentaba serlo.

Y bueno, la oportunidad se estaba dando mas rápido de lo que Rivaille esperaba.

Aun así, Eren no estaba contento con la situación, pues desde que el pasado lunes se lo encontró así ha sido esos últimos días. Encuentros "causales" que le llevan irremediablemente a una huida.

Y Mikasa no estaba nada contenta con esa situación. Pues su hermano estaba acortando el poco tiempo que tenia con su amigo.

Debía intervenir de alguna manera…

—Enano de pacotilla, deja de acosar a Eren.

—Trato de entablar una estrecha y profunda relación sentimental. Pero él parece no ceder.

—Eso es obvio, acaba de terminar su relación. Dale espacio.

—¿Espacio? —el hombre lo meditó un poco y se llevó a la boca la taza de café que había estado tomando antes de que su hermana lo interrumpiera en su agradable tarde.

Si lo que el castaño necesitaba era espacio, se lo daría.

Cuando llegó el fin de semana, Eren estaba un poco más contento con la situación, al parecer los "casuales" encuentro de Rivaille se habían solucionado. Piensa que Mikasa fue la que intervino e internamente le da las gracias.

Aunque por una parte, el hombre era una distracción muy buena para que él dejase de pensar en Erwin…

Pasaron dos semanas, Eren pensaba que sus días estarían plasmados de tranquilidad y rutina.

Al entrara a su hogar se encontró con el panorama de su madre gritándole a un hombre de cabello largo y castaño, unos extraños lentes y de estatura media; su padre.

—¡Largo! Tú no tienes derecho de llegar aquí y esperar a que te recibamos con los brazos abiertos.

—Carla, déjame explicarte —trataba de hacerla entrar en razón, lo único que separaba la distancia entre ellos era la mesa de la sala de estar.

—¡Vete, Grisha!

—Déjame hablar con Eren, tengo derecho.

—¡Tu no tienes derecho sobre nadie! Eren es mayor de edad y sabe decidir perfectamente sobre su vida.

El nombrado bufó ante la irónica situación, su madre defendiendo sus derechos.

—Mamá tiene razón, déjanos en paz —le habló, entrando antes de que su madre le de un ataque o algo.

Las personas le miraron y el hombre sonrió al verle, queriendo acercarse pero Eren le esquivó.

—Hijo…

—No llames hijo a quien abandonaste.

—No es así, tuve que irme. Puedo explicarlo.

—Vete Grisha —le interrumpió Carla.

—Eren… —trato de persuadirle.

—Vete… —respondió seco colocándose a lado de su madre.

El hombre no tuvo mas remedio que acatar y retirarse en silencio. El castaño miro a su madre, quien temblaba sintiendo entre tristeza, ira, miedo y dolor, un profundo dolor.

Carla lloró en brazos de su hijo toda la noche.

**.**

**.**

Al siguiente día Eren parecía una extraña mezcla de zombie y persona con resaca.

—¿Estuvo movida la noche? —se burlaba Jean al ver a su compañero, picándole una costilla en modo de saludo.

—No molestes, cara de caballo.

—Maldito depresivo gay, trato de saber como estas.

—Mal, estoy mal. Déjame solo.

El otro chico de mirada ámbar se quejó en silencio, maldiciéndole con el dedo medio y yéndose por las escaleras del edificio de la facultad. No sin antes mandarle una mirada melancólica a su compañero, quien permanecía al pie de las escaleras, dudando en subir o no. Al final, el castaño de cabellos claros observo a Eren irse, perdiéndose entre la multitud de alumnos.

Esperaba que Mikasa o Armin le interceptara, poco podía hacer él. Pues al parecer ese día no necesitaba de palabras sinceras sino un ayuda de otro tipo. Una que él no podía dar.

Eren caminaba rumbo al parque más cercano de la universidad, esperando no encontrar ninguna cara conocida. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar y estar en casa no ayudaba, su mamá no estaba en condiciones y él no podía obligarle a contarle nada.

—La escuela está del lado contrario.

—Lo sé —contestó sin ánimo, yéndose a sentar a una banca cercana dejándose caer derrotado—. Me alejo de ella.

—Terminar con Erwin no es algo para estar deprimido.

—No estoy así por él —y cuando le miró intentando hablar se apresuro en decir—. Ni por usted.

—Entiendo —leyó alguna vez que la empatía ayudaba—. Puedes contarme.

Eren dudo, pero era mejor hablar con un "desconocido" que con sus amigos, lo que le dirían será subjetivo y tampoco necesita esa clase de ayuda. Dando un profundo suspiro comenzó a relatar los pequeños sucesos que le llevaron a este precario estado de ánimo.

Para cuando termino de relatar, Rivaille miraba sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas flexionadas, pues se había sentado a lado de Eren, escuchándolo.

—Ese hombre nos dejo y no pensó en mi o mamá, nos dejo con varias deudas que estuvimos pagando y ahora viene de buenas a primeras a reunirse y sentir una familia feliz. Yo no sé que piensa.

—Remordimiento, quizá.

—Pues es una lastima, necesite un padre hace años, no ahora.

—Eren, no soy nadie para decirte que hacer, pero hablar con él facilitara tu vida, sé de lo que te hablo.

—¿Y en qué se supone me ayudara?

—En esa pequeña espina de duda que se ve, te carcome lentamente, mocoso.

El muchacho no respondió, quizá darle una pequeña oportunidad a su padre no fuese tan mala idea.

**.**

**.**

Hablar con calma a Rivaille había sido algo que ni en sus mejores sueños pudo pensar, pues su definición de amistad jamás coincidió con la que viene en los diccionarios.

Ahora que estaba un poco más tranquilo, su madre ha estado ocupada y él trabaja. Las distracciones ayudan, sólo que no ha encontrado el momento adecuado para hablar con su padre, pues no sabe donde vive.

Al salir de la universidad vio con cierto recelo a su progenitor al parecer buscándole con la mirada.

Se dio el valor para ir en su encuentro, despidiéndose de sus amigos quienes ya estaban al tanto de su situación. Mikasa se ofreció para ir con él como era costumbre, pero rechazo la oferta, eran sus propios problemas.

—Eren, hijo —fue el saludo que recibió de su padre pero le supo amargo—. ¿Podemos hablar? Por favor.

—¿Cómo supiste que estudio aquí?

—Pues —dudó un poco—, te seguí.

Eren asintió en silencio y le guio a un lugar mas tranquilo. El parque donde estuvo con Rivaille le pareció buena idea. Una vez ahí le incito a seguir con su relato.

—Habías dicho que explicarías.

—Ah —dio un pequeño suspiro, mirándole un poco—. Has crecido mucho.

—Ve al grano.

—Que impaciente —se rió nervioso por la seca contestación—. Sé que les deje con un montón de deudas, pero ahora quiero reivindicarme y ayudarles.

—¿Cómo? La gran mayoría la hemos pagado con nuestro esfuerzo.

—Quiero volver con ustedes, quiero que seamos una familia de nuevo.

Eren pareció pensarlo, pero al final negó.

—Mamá y yo tenemos nuestras vidas hechas muy apartadas de ti, no pretendas venir y que te recibamos con los brazos abiertos.

—Sé que es difícil pero…

—No, ¿viste como reaccionó mamá? Lo seguirá haciendo cada que te vea.

—Carla… —murmuró—. Entiendo

—Si eso es todo, creo que…

—Sé que sales con un hombre mayor.

Eren palideció un poco, recordando a Erwin y su reciente ruptura mas no le contradijo.

—Si, lo hago.

—¿Esa educación te dejo Carla?

—¿Vas a culpar a mamá? No tiene nada que ver, yo elegí mi propio camino.

—Si hubiese estado ahí…

—Pero no lo hiciste y no lo harás.

—Él podría prestarme dinero, él…

El castaño le miró con ira.

—¡Vienes a nosotros con esa idea! Dinero y más dinero. No soy tu estúpido banco.

—Sé que tiene un buen puesto, Eren. Podríamos hacer que el pague algunas deudas y…

—¡No! Vete al carajo y no te atrevas acercarte a mamá o no respondo —escupió con enojo, conteniendo las ganas de darle un golpe.

Se fue de ahí corriendo para no ser alcanzado.

Fue bueno hablar con su padre, pues le ha dejado claro que tenerlo en su vida siempre será una pérdida de tiempo.

No tenia ganas de ir al trabajo y deambuló un rato por el centro de la ciudad, hasta que topó con alguien por ir distraído e identifico el olor varonil y conocido de Rivaille.

Lo que se le ocurrió decirle fue:

—Es un idiota.

Rivaille alzó una ceja, viendo la cara de ira contenida del castaño.

—Vamos, es tu padre. Algo bueno debe de tener —dijo al entender la situación.

Eren negó varias veces y retomo su camino. El hombre le siguió por inercia.

Al otro lado de la calle, un rubio veía con molestia la cercanía de esos dos.

—No sabia que a Rivaille le gustaran jóvenes —dijo una mujer de lentes que se encontraba a su lado, parecía divertida con la situación—. Al menos tiene buen gusto.

—Es mi buen gusto —murmuró con una mirada llena de ira viéndolos alejarse.

—¿Tu qué?

—Nada, Zoe —suspiró con pesar—. Vamos a comer.

—¡Quiero sushi!

—Si, si. Yo invito.

Erwin trato de convencerse que dejar a Eren fue buena idea, que dejarle fue por su bien…

**.**

**.**

—No me siga a casa.

—Quiero saber donde vives,

—¡No diga eso tan fácilmente!

—De nada sirve ocultarlo, sabes que me gustas y quiero una relación contigo.

—¡Usted es imposible! Haga lo que se le de la gana.

—Eso hago.

El castaño apresuró el paso, tratando de perderle pero fue un acto imposible. Al ver lo cerca que estaba su hogar vio a un montón de gente al rededor, pensando lo peor corrió por lo preocupado que estaba por su madre.

Un par de policías la interrogaban, al parecer no había sufrido ningún percance lo que le hizo suspirar con alivio pero aun así…

—¿Qué pasó, mamá? —preguntó tratando de recuperar aliento.

—¡Eren! —Su madre le abrazó con fuerza—. Tu padre vino y se llevo las escrituras de la casa.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Y que hicieron ustedes? —señaló a los sujetos esos que se hacían llamar policías.

—No se trata de un robo en si, pues las escrituras están a su nombre, lo sentimos –le explicaba un policía, guardándose la libreta donde anotaba los hechos e inclinándose como disculpa para luego irse a la patrulla.

De a poco las personas comenzaron a irse y los afectados se metieron a la casa, seguidos del hombre de pelo negro.

—Mamá…

—No recuerdo a que nombre están las escrituras.

—Pueden denunciar por robo, invasión a espacio privado y acoso.

—¿Usted quién es? —preguntó al percatarse de su presencia.

—Rivaille —fue su simple respuesta.

—¿Hijo?

—Es el hermano de Mikasa, mamá —le explicó ante la evidente falta de ganas del mayor por explicar su presencia ahí.

La mujer asintió, viendo lo guapo que era. Si la chica era una hermosura era obvio que estuviera en los genes.

—¿Y bien? —se impacientó el hombre por la respuesta.

—No lo sé…

—Sí el hombre se llevó los papeles quiere decir que piensa vender o hipotecar, es mejor actuar a esperar a que lo haga.

—Pero, él…

—No te compadezcas de Grisha en estos momentos, madre.

—Eren…

—Puedo meter la denuncia si eso es lo que le preocupa.

—Gracias —suspiró aliviada la mujer quien se había sentado en un sillón para tratar de calmarse.

Y luego sonrió al ver lo decidió de aquel hombre, al parecer su hijo estaba rodeado de muy buenas personas.

.

.

Unos cuantos días y todo volvía a ser relativa calma.

—Hey, Eren —le llamó Jean, quien estaba atendiendo la caja de la tienda.

—¿Si? —se asomó por la puerta de la bodega.

—Sé que mañana es tu día de descanso pero, ¿podrías rotar turnos con Connie? Es día de inventario y él es malo para esas cosas.

—Claro, no tengo nada que hacer.

—¿Cómo va lo de tu padre?

—¿Grisha? Pues está siendo investigado y aun no lo encuentran.

—Espero que se solucione pronto.

—Igual yo.

El castaño de cabellos claros levantó un pulgar en alto en modo de "apoyo". Eren negó por lo estúpido que se vio, pero agradeciendo el acto volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que le interrumpiera.

Esa noche al volver a casa sintió a alguien seguirle, pudo darse la vuelta y encarar al sujeto pero fue sorprendido por el mismo.

—Eren.

—¿Erwin? —reconoció la voz y la alta silueta.

—¿Podemos hablar? —a Eren se le antojo la situación conocida. Como aquella vez en la que comenzó a conocer a su ex pareja.

Pero ya no se sentía un niño, ni un adolescente que caería con palabras bonitas.

—No, creo que hablamos hace algunas semanas y no quedamos en buenos términos.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Y yo necesite de tu apoyo, las personas pierden mucho. ¿Sabes quien si me lo dio? Rivaille, vaya sujeto mas amable resultó ser —le incitó—. Mucho mejor que tu.

—No trates de provocarme, Eren —su voz era calmada, como si el castaño no estuviera provocándole—, sé que RIvaille es una buena persona no necesitas decírmelo, pero no vengo a hablar de él.

—Pues yo no quiero seguir mirándote.

—Yo si y me encantaría poder tocarte también —se sinceró. Las manos le cosquilleaban tratando de calmarse, no pensó que volverle a ver de cerca le provocara tanto— Pero ese no es el caso.

—No hay ningún caso.

—Escúchame.

—¡Que no!

Y cuando el rubio trató de acercarse un hombre de cabellos brunos se lo impidió y Eren le reconoció de inmediato.

—Dijo que no, Erwin —dijo con satisfacción centelleando en sus orbes.

—Rivaille —murmuró cansino.

—Creo que se han invertido los papeles —destilaba arrogancia sabiéndose ganador.

—Me temo que no —dijo—, para Eren yo seré el único.

—Te estas dando una importancia que no tienes.

—La tengo, para desgracia tuya —se estaba dejando llevar por la provocación, reprimiéndose pues se sentía un pequeño cuando se trataba de discutir con el otro.

Intentó calmarse en un vano intento y su incordio siguió pues ahora Eren no se encontraba a la vista.

Vio a su compañero quien irradiaba un aire intimidante pero conociéndolo como lo conoce no se inmutó. Dio la media vuelta pues sus planes se habían frustrado.

—Corre, si, hazlo. Y no vuelvas a acercarte a Eren.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes —señaló lo obvio.

Rivaille había pactado con él la guerra.

**.**

**.**

Los sucesos después de ese encuentro tan tenso han sido catalogados por Eren como "batalla de locos". Nadie le daba tregua a nadie, ni a él. Estaba estresado, los mataria a todos no dejaría a nadie vivo.

Agitó la cabeza quitándose esa idea bien loca antes de cumplirla.

Le han hecho pasar la vergüenza mas grande de su vida, no lo clasifica como "locura por amor".

Llevaron a su escuela una especia de carnaval, con hombres vestidos de arlequines en zancos y su nombre escrito en cartulinas fosforescentes.

"Eren Jaeger sal conmigo" Rezaban.

Los maldijo lleno de vergüenza pero el estúpido de Jean le pareció muy buena idea vozearlo por la escuela y así fue como terminó interrogado por los profesores sobre quien habia incitado a tal acto de burla.

¿Cómo iba a saber él? Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de esconderse del resto de sus amigos quienes le buscaron como si fuera un criminal y entregarlo a los sujetos de zancos.

Y ahí fue cuando comenzó todo…

Desde ramos de rosas enviadas a su casa. Si, de esas plantas/flores que a las mujeres les encanta y ojo, mujeres. ¿Y a que viene tanto énfasis? Pues si, lo adivinaron. Resulta ser que el es hombre. ¡Oh, sorpresa! A que nadie se lo imaginaba.

Pues un par de idiotas rubio y moreno, no. Al parecer no y resulta que no, y por el amor del osito bimbo que estuvo tentando en aventarlos al basurero si no fuera por su madre, quien pensando que eran un dulce gesto de Rivaille las acomodo como pudo en su casa.

¡Maldita sea! Cada que llega las ve y le entran las ganas de ahorcarse.

Ojalá todo hubiese terminado ahí…

Desde que cambio turnos con Connie ha estado yendo los fines de semana en la mañana y cuando sale el par ese lo esperan a la salida de su trabajo, con, ¿adivinen? ¡Si! Ramos de rosas rojas.

Ese día era uno de ellos y en ese mismo momento se encontraba golpeándose muy fuerte contra la pared del almacén de la tienda, tratando de borrarse la memoria y hacerse heterosexual de nuevo.

—Hey, chico suicida. Ya no hay más que hacer, puedes irte a casa si quieres –le llamó Jean con ese dulce apodo.

Pues desde que ha pasado todo ha expresado abiertamente sus ganas de terminar con su vida o con los culpables de su tormento.

Aunque sea broma y lo haya dicho un par de veces, Jean, quien se toma todo a pecho le molesta con eso.

Agradeció mentalmente a su amigo y recogió sus cosas para poder irse. Ahora que salía temprano podía huir libre sin que nadie se interponga en su camino.

Pero como todo un caballero sin armadura que es, al salir y ver a una joven siendo acosada por un malhechor sin oficio ni beneficio intento ayudarla, ahuyentando al idiota que se cruzó cuando estaba de mal humor.

La chica le agradeció pasándole su número y le besó la mejilla tiernamente. Ese gesto habría sido para él motivo de regocijo pero por alguna razón pensó que estaba traicionando a …

Se abofeteo tratando de despejar los absurdos pensamientos y al darse la media vuelta para irse la cara sombría de Erwin le miraba desde el otro extremo de la acera.

Jamás en toda su corta vida había experimentado tal sensación de peligro…

Pero Smith no hizo nada, desvió su mirada azul de la verde de Eren y con gesto derrotado se fue de ahí.

Eren sintió una opresión en su corazón, una extraña mezcla de miedo y estuvo tentado en correr y explicarle que fue un malentendido, pero se detuvo.

Ellos ya no eran nada.

.

.

—Te han roto el corazón, eh —le dijo su amiga de lentes, no sabe si se lo recuerda porque intenta ayudarle o porque le parece divertido.

—Pensé que Eren no estaría con otra persona en tan poco tiempo después de mi –confesó totalmente deshecho.

—¿Qué esperabas? Tú le heriste y lo más normal es buscar consuelo en alguien mas.

—No me ayudas en nada, Zoe.

—Pues si sigues aquí deprimido Rivaille se aprovechará, de nuevo.

—Eren no quiere verme y no le voy a obligar.

—Como quieras —mordisqueó su lapicero tratando de encontrar una solución al estado tan abatido de su amigo.

Tomar medidas drásticas es lo suyo.

**.**

**.**

—¡Eren! —gritó un rubio dándole alcance ya que se estaba yendo de la Universidad—. Que bueno que aun no te vas.

—¿Pasa algo, Armin?

—Quería invitarte a comer, sé que has estado deprimido y eso no me gusta.

—No te preocupes —sonrió por las buenas intenciones que tenia su amigo para con él—. Mi momento crítico pasó hace semanas.

—No —negó mirándole conciliador—, no creas que no he notado los suspiros que escondes de la mirada de Mikasa.

—Más bien tú eres demasiado observador, Armin.

—Eren —se sonrojó al ser descubierto—. Vamos, te prometo que yo comprare todo.

—Bueno —lo pensó un poco, la familia de Armin tenia un buen nivel económico y cada que iba terminaba comiendo hasta saciarse—. Bien, pero me acompañaras a pedirle a Connie que me sustituya.

—Hecho.

Parte uno del plan listo.

Ahora sólo falta que Hanji cumpla su parte…

Y que a Mikasa no se le ocurra verles salir juntos, ojalá Jean la pueda entretener lo suficiente.

Cuando le suplicaron a Connie este acepto a regañadientes, quejándose por el doble turno que pasaría ese día. Pero le convencieron dándole el número de Sasha, su compañera de quien el chico rapado estaba enamorado.

—¿A dónde iremos?

—Pensaba en algo que a ti te gustara.

—Nah, lo que sea está bien para mi.

—¿Seguro?

—Si, si.

El rubio suspiró aliviado, cosa que pasó desapercibida para el castaño.

Fueron caminando hasta el centro de la ciudad, pasando por Restaurant's de lujo a los que Eren pensaba nunca entraría.

Armin caminaba como si nada a su lado y él sólo esperaba pasar esa parte de la ciudad rápido.

De pronto sus irises reconocieron a la figura alta e imponente de Erwin quien iba demasiado bien acompañado de una mujer castaña. Su gestos comenzaron a delatar su molestia, pues la chica sonreía coqueta y el rubio no trataba de apartarla.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que no estaría seguro de volver a relatar lo que hizo.

Su camino se desvió hasta dar con la pareja, tomo el brazo del hombre de ojos azules quien le miro totalmente sorprendido.

—¿Eren?

—Quiero hablar contigo —su momento de euforia llego a su limite y ahora no sabia como remediar su arranque.

—Lo siento, pero en estos momentos estoy con Hanji —dijo apartando suavemente la morena mano de su brazo.

El chico miró furioso a la mujer quien retrocedió unos cuantos pasos con "miedo", pero por dentro gritaba de emoción.

—Es algo importante.

—Puede ser en otro momento.

—No, no puede —Ya, ¡déjalo así maldita boca insensata! Pensaba lleno de frustración. No podía apartar la mirada de ellos, sentía que si se iba seria perderle para siempre.

¡Pero en que estaba pensando! Si Smith le dejo ya hace tiempo… ¡Pero por algo estaba ahora tratando de detenerle!

Ya, cerebro reacciona y vete con toda la dignidad que te queda.

El rubio miró a Zoe tratando de pedir apoyo, pero ella le ignoró "inocentemente". Al final comprendió el plan de la mujer.

—Vamos —accedió.

Eren sintió un montón de mariposas salvajes (o hambre, siempre puede ser hambre), moviéndose en su interior.

Vio al hombre tratando de despedirse de la chica de lentes con un beso en la mejilla pero le detuvo sintiéndose estúpido por la reacción tan tonta, pero Smith ni siquiera dijo nada.

No reclamó, no se burló, no nada.

¡Bendito sea Erwin Smith y su caballerosidad!

El rubio le guió entonces hasta su auto y le indico que se subiera. Cuando lo hizo y el vehículo dio marcha fue cuando Eren recordó que no iba solo… Armin debe estar colérico con él.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—A mi casa —contestó, no tenia planeado ir a ningún otro sitio, no planeó nada en realidad.

—¿Y tu mamá?

—Está ocupada en sus asuntos —vaya que lo está. Al parecer la aparición de su padre trajo consigo la loca idea de su madre para ir con sus amigas cada fin de semana al yoga.

El rubio cabeceo afirmativamente.

Una vez en su casa Eren le invitó a pasar, estaba nervioso.

Verle ahí parado, con su rubio cabello peinado, su pulcro traje negro, sus zapatos bien lustrados y su porte elegante que le caracteriza le hizo sentirse nervioso.

Admite y siempre admitirá que una de las cosas que le atrajo de Smith fue su atractivo físico, luego como era normal, se le sumaron las cualidades infinitas de las que goza.

—¿Y bien? —Su voz masculina, su olor varonil, ese tono autoritario, lo amable que resulta ser a pesar de su apariencia—. Eren.

Todo eso ya no era suyo, ya no podía abrazarle, ni contarle sus planes, ni ver una película juntos mientras se dan mimos.

"¿Estas bien?" —insistió.

Ni los celos que tiene a veces por los amigos tan confianzudos que tiene. Ni los abrazos protectores, ni las veces que amanecían juntos cuando le decía a su madre que iría a casa de su rubio amigo. Ya no sucederá, ya nada.

No podía engañar a su corazón, Rivaille jamás llenaría ese vacio tan grande que Erwin le dejo.

"Eren, ¿por qué lloras?"

Hasta ese momento no se había puesto a pensar lo que perdió, pero al tenerle tan cerca no pudo más. Lloró en silencio todo lo que estaba reprimiendo. Acurrucado entre el pecho del mayor, mojando su limpio saco negro.

—Yo… —hipó tratando de contener el llanto, quería explicarle que no era nada pero las palabras no le salían.

Estar tan cerca, disfrutando del contacto que inconscientemente anhelaba le tenía abrumado.

—Dime, Eren. Estoy aquí.

—No te vayas.

—No lo hago.

—Pero…

—Te prometo que no me iré —le limpio unas cuantas lagrimas, besándole los ojos y el corazón de Eren comenzó a latir vivo, de nuevo—, estaré contigo. Podemos vivir juntos si es lo que quieres, pero no te dejare.

—¿De verdad? —pudo controlar sus confusos sentimientos y dejar de llorar.

Erwin vio los ojos verdes del castaño tan anhelantes que no pudo decirle que no.

—De verdad.

—Promételo. Promete que no me volverás a dejar.

—Te prometo —le tomo ambas manos y las llevó a su boca, besándolas con adoración—, que no volveré a irme de tu lado. Eres mío como yo soy tuyo.

—Te odio —susurró volviendo a colocar su cabeza en el pecho contrario.

—Entonces haré que me ames —rió con alegría, abrazando fuertemente al cuerpo de Eren, sintiéndole de nuevo.

—No seas cursi y dame un beso.

—Sigues igual de impaciente que siempre.

—No me hagas tomarlo por la fuerza, Erwin.

—Anhele tanto volver a escuchar mi nombre salir de tus labios.

Y le besó, impetuoso, atrevido y lleno de deseo, convirtiéndose en uno de amor, pasión y entrega. Pero las hormonas son malas, muy malas.

Eren le atrajo hasta dar con el sillón, haciéndolos caer. El mayor sobre el castaño.

Y como las hormonas eran malas, también lo era el destino. Caprichoso y cruel mata pasiones.

Carla veía la escena desde la puerta de la entrada e hizo ruido para que los dos tortolos ahí se percataran de su presencia.

Eren fue el primero en reaccionar, apartando a Erwin de una patada arrojándole al piso.

—¡Mamá!

—Jovencito.

—¡Puedo explicarlo!

—Señora —dijo el desechado incorporándose—. Quiero pedirle permiso para volver a salir con su hijo, por favor.

_De todas formas si no me lo da planeo llevármelo. _Pensó.

La mujer suspiró mientras entraba por completo, seguida de un hombre con cara de pocos amigos de nombre Rivaille.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Soy el candidato favorito, Smith.

—¿Qué?

—Pues… —la mujer se dio valor, avergonzándose en el acto—, me di cuenta que Eren ya es mayor de edad. Y que no importa si la pareja que elija es hombre o mujer, el resultado será el mismo; vivirá una vida lejos de mí.

—Mamá…

—Y como madre, espero que la decisión que tome sea la correcta y el candidato o la candidata le ame tanto como Eren le amara —terminó por decir. Acercándose a su hijo—. No quiero interponerme en tu felicidad.

—No lo harás, que bueno que entraste en razón.

—Pero hubiera preferido que te quedaras con Rivaille —dramatizó—. Él se ha ganado un lugarcito en mi corazón.

—¡Madre!

_Smith tendrá que pasar por mucho antes de que Carla le acepte._

—Señora —Erwin trato de sonar lo más amable que pudo, ganándose una mirada triunfante de Rivaille—. Quería hablar con usted sobre un asunto importante.

—¿Si? —le miró con recelo—. Con que no me digan que seré abuela.

Eren no pudo más con las exageraciones y se fue a un rincón, ya no quería lidiar con esa mujer por el momento. Sí Erwin desde un principio quiso hablar con ella pues que se las arregle solo.

—Bueno, hace unos días el señor Grisha Jaeger contacto conmigo —dijo, logrando sacar un gesto horrorizado de parte de Carla—. Me ha vendido esta casa.

—¿Qué? —palideció siendo socorrida por Rivaille, quien le ayudo a sentarse.

Éste negó viendo al rubio.

Eren se acercó de inmediato a su madre y vio con molestia al rubio.

Erwin previniendo una futura lluvia de preguntas se apresuró a seguir contando.

—Pero no se preocupe, no es de mi propiedad, si no que los papeles los cambie y ahora están a nombre de Eren.

—¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Su hijo es importante para mí, y de igual medida usted es importante para él. No iba a dejarlos en la calle.

—Gracias, señor Smith.

—Es un placer ayudarles.

¡Punto para Erwin!

_Ahora estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la aceptación de parte de Carla._

Sonrió con arrogancia al ver el gesto irritado de Rivaille y se acerco a su ahora (de nuevo) pareja.

—¡Nada de muestras de afecto en mi casa!

—Tarde o temprano lo haremos, mamá. Vete acostumbrado —le riñó Eren.

El rubio de todas formas se alejo, su lastimado orgullo tuvo que conformarse con el rincón.

Ahora tendría que esperar a que Eren se graduara, pues no podía apartarle de su madre.

—¿Quiere un vaso con agua? —le ofreció Rivaille.

¿De cuándo acá él se comporta tan amable?

—Si, por favor.

Bufó frustrado, también le toca lidiar con su amigo/rival.

—Eren.

—No, ya tengo a Erwin.

Pero su chico castaño no se lo pondría fácil.

Se miraron con amor, azul y verde se encontraron para sonreírse contentos. Esperarían a su día de descanso para una buena reconciliación.

_Y ni Carla ni Rivaille le impediría quererse, amarse o estar juntos como sólo ellos saben hacerlo._

* * *

**Kai-Kagamine s**é lo leerás mucho después, lo primero me fluía bastante bien y luego me corto la inspiración la falta de internet, tu sabes u.ú Pero está hecho con amor :') Se alargó mucho y no sabia como terminarla hahahaha (?) Al final exprimí todo mi ser, no hay lemon porque no me lo pediste (8

Y a los que llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer. Comentar it's free!

¿Les gustó? ¿Faltó algo? A muchas no les gusta la pareja, pueden comentar y decirme su pesar. O sí tienen alguna critica constructiva no me enojo, en serio.


End file.
